


Nail Polish

by buckyoujames



Series: Softverse [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sickeningly Sweet, fem!lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyoujames/pseuds/buckyoujames
Summary: L indulges Light by letting her paint her nails each week. She likes letting her have her way, especially when Light's being absolutely adorable. L getting to tease her the entire time is just a bonus. Besides, the design Light's painting is rather cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, well this was written to go with my soft fem!lawlight list on Tumblr. I just really wanted more fluff and here we are... A special thanks to the person who encouraged me to write this (sorry, I don't know if you want me to put your URL up). If you want to see the list it's on my tumblr ([side-ho-ryuuzaki](http://side-ho-ryuuzaki.tumblr.com/post/155599673958/side-ho-ryuuzaki-okay-but-soft-femlawlight)). I might make this a drabble series...

Snow falls gently past the window, and while L will never admit it, not aloud anyways, she’s grateful it’s on the other side of the window from them. Her feet are numb and cold, and maybe, just maybe, Light was right about the boots thing earlier. She can’t feel the gentle swipes of nail polish being applied to her toenails, despite knowing she should. What makes this all worse is she’s fairly certain Light knows already, considering the smug way her shoulders are set and the slight tilt to her pretty red lips.

“It smells awful,” L comments dutifully, as is tradition at this point. What isn’t tradition is the way she wiggles her toes, trying to will some life back into them. “Can you hurry up?”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Light swipes quickly and gently with the polish. “Patience is also a virtue.”

“I’m an impatient woman,” L replies. Light sighs very gently. The only way L could tell was by feeling it against her not frozen ankle. “I don’t know how you have the will to do this every damn week.”

“Unlike you, I like my nails looking nice. Besides, you always let me paint yours as well, so perhaps we should discuss what you really think of it?” L looks quickly at the wall just above Light’s head as she decides to not give her an answer.

“My legs feel weird. I can’t think in this position.” L can’t help the smile when Light laughs at that, gently and with genuine emotion. “My case isn’t going to solve itself, you know.”

“ _Our_ case can wait another few minutes while I finish up,” Light says as she moves to the next toe. Oh, L can feel somewhat on that one. “Besides, I picked this week’s design just for you. You should appreciate that I didn’t get to have the colors I wanted.”

“Thank you for your courageous sacrifice,” L monotones. Light huffs. “Are you going to insist on painting my fingernails again this week?”

“Are you going to insist on chipping the paint away from your thumb?”

“Of course I will.” Just to annoy her, L brings her thumb to her mouth, despite having nothing tremendously urgent to think about. She feels victorious when she looks down to see Light scowling at her.

“Then no, I won’t paint your fingernails. You just mess up my designs anyways.” The pout’s cute. Has Light ever realized that? “Besides, keeping you away from your precious case any longer than an hour is ill advised.”

L says nothing, but she smiles at Light in that way of hers that makes Light unfailingly roll her eyes in fond exasperation. After a moment of enjoying her girlfriend’s adorable frustration, L decides to prod her a little more. “So it is _my_ case?”

“No, damnit, you knew what I meant,” Light snips. “You’re a workaholic.”

“You never complained about that before,” L says. “In fact, I think you’ve said once that you found it appealing.”

“Well, I was wrong.” Light leans back, surveying her handiwork. “There. Don’t you dare move until this dries.”

L looks down and finds herself smiling at the small and cutesy striped nails. The lines are cream and a soft shade of pink. “This is the design you said was for me? Rather childish isn’t it?”

“You are a child,” Light responds immediately. “But. Well. The cake you’ve got in the fridge is this exact color.”

Ah, yes. This was why she indulged Light with this each week. Light liked to put her feelings down in her art rather than verbally. What made it even better was how Light insisted they match. L’s toes would soon match Light’s fingers, and Watari would get to shake his head later when L showed him proudly, and alone, where Light couldn’t hear her gush.

“You pay close attention to what I like, don’t you?” Light’s cheeks match L’s toes with the way the line of pink seems brushed onto her cheeks. It’s the most endearing thing L has stared at all day, except maybe when Light was mumbling case theories to herself on their walk earlier.

“No, your food habits just disgust me,” Light grumbles. “But luckily they make for nice nail designs.”

L wiggles her toes, some feeling returning to a few more of them after having been in the warm room a little. “Not because you love me? I’ve been operating under false pretenses.”

“You always operate under false pretenses, L.” Light stands and brushes invisible dirt off her pants. “Or am I somehow entirely wrong about what a codename- Hey, don’t move yet!”

L drops her feet down with a sigh, and Light gives her The Look. The Look was the one Light gave her whenever she wasn’t to be messed with. It was unfortunate that L found it terribly attractive considering Light got ridiculously smug whenever L listened.

“I better be able to go back to my case soon,” L grumbles, but it’s not even half-hearted. Maybe a quarter-hearted? “You and your distractions.” L narrows her eyes playfully, the small smile she has giving her away.

“You love me,” Light shoots back as she walks forward a little, and L instinctually turns her head to receive her kiss reward for being patient. Hm, earlier she was enjoying that particular lipstick on Light, but not so much now. It’s a little too sticky, she decides.

“Unfortunately,” L says when Light pulls away. “But I do.”

Light gives her one last kiss before walking away towards the kitchen, and L watches her go. She’s very attractive in the low light and the way she was so cute earlier… L should get up and go over there and-

“You even think of moving, and I’ll hit you,” Light says without looking back.

L should probably be concerned with being predictable, but, as she wiggles her toes, she’s fine with it for now.


End file.
